Le jeu de la bouteille
by lilith-slytherin
Summary: Et si on jouait à un jeu?,demanda Pansy, Je connais un jeu moldu amusant." "Quel est ce jeu? Je dois le connaitre si il est moldu" lui répondit Hermione. "C'est le jeu de la bouteille."
1. Chapter 1

_**Le jeu de la bouteille**__**.**_

Une fête illicite dans la tour d'astronomie battait son plein, elle réunissait pour la première fois, depuis la guerre tout les élèves de 5me, 6me et 7me années, toutes maisons confondues, l'homme les observaient de son bureau. Il hésitait à les dénoncer mais il n'en avait plus la capacité, il était un fantôme et ne s'y était pas encore totalement habitué, et cette fête le réjouissait il aurait presque aimé y participer, si il avait eu le même âge que ces, désormais, anciens élèves.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Tour d'astronomie 

C'était les serdaigles qui invitaient ce soir, pour la deuxième soirée de poudlard, la première était organisée par la maison poufsoufles. Ils avaient réussit leur coup, la salle était décorée avec leurs couleurs, bleu et bronze et leur sort de silence marchait parfaitement bien. Il était prévu quatre soirées, une par maison, tout les deux mois, pour couvrir toute l'année il n'y avait pas de dates fixes, une invitation serait transmise par courrier le matin même à toutes les personnes concernées pour une discrétion assurée et cela marchait, il semblerait que les professeurs n'en savait rien, pour l'instant.

Les serdaigles étaient arrivés les premiers puis les poufsoufles en suite les gryffondors et pour finir les serpentards. Tous étaient là, sans exception, tous attendaient ces fêtes impatiemment et voulaient y participer. Aucune rivalité n'était permises et aucune baguette n'était autorisée à entrer, elles étaient déposées à l'entrée ou laissées dans les chambres. L'alcool coulait à flot et la musique finissait d'enivrer ceux qui ne l'était pas encore, les jeunes s'amusaient en oubliant la guerre et les morts laissés derrière eux. Presque tous s'étaient battus et tous avaient perdus des proches, mais tous oubliaient le temps d'une soirée.

2h15

Les poufsoufles étaient déjà tous partis dormir, ils ne restaient quasi plus de serdaigles et les plus jeunes des gryfondors et serpentards était partis. Il restait les mêmes que lors de la première soirée, une règle tacite s'était installée, se serait à ceux qui restent le plus longtemps.

3h30

Les derniers serdaigles étaient partis et tous ceux qui avaient cours le matin. Il ne restait plus que quelques 7me années gryffondors et serpentards et pas des moindres. Harry Potter, Ron Wesley, Hermione Granger, Ginny Wesley, Neville Londubat, et les jumelles Patil pour les gryffondors et Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Grabbe, Goyle et Pansy Parkinson pour les serpentards.

Ne résonnait plus que la musique, quand Pansy qui finissait une énième bouteille dit :

« Et si on jouait à un jeu ? »

Elle s'adressait visiblement à toutes les personnes encore présentes, y compris les gryffondors.

« Je connais un jeu moldu amusant, mais je ne vous dirais jamais comment je l'ai découvert ! » continua-t-elle.

La raison de son intervention, peut-être le nombre impressionnant de bouteilles d'alcools vides qui jonchaient le sol ou un profond ennui à cette soirée qui ne ressemblait plus à rien depuis un moment, à part à un long moment de silence presque embarrassant, oui c'était sa raison. Et c'est Hermione qui lui répondit la première.

« Et quel est ce jeu ? Je dois le connaitre si il est moldu »

« C'est le jeu de la bouteille. » lui dit-elle fièrement avec un air de malice ou de sadisme dans les yeux. Hermione n'en revenait pas.

« Tu veux que l'on joue au jeu de la bouteille tous ensemble, nous, vraiment ?!?!?! » complètement ébahie.

« Oui, c'est une bonne idée ! » dit Pansy avec un grand sourire qui semblait presque naturel et enjoué.

« Et si tu nous expliquais ce jeu au lieu de rire bêtement » dit Draco, apparemment prêt à jouer.

Pansy et Hermione échangeaient un regard entendu et Pansy expliqua le jeu et ses règles.

« Il faut d'abord tous se placer en cercle autour de la bouteille vide, on la fait tourner et quand elle s'arrête on doit embrasser la personne d'abord sur la joue et c'est au tour de la personne désignée de faire tourner la bouteille. À la troisième fois où la bouteille s'arrête sur la même personne on doit l'embrasser sur la bouche à la sixième il faut y mettre la langue et à la dixième on va sept minutes au Paradis. »

« Sept minute au Paradis ? » demanda Draco, tout les autres n'ayant pas encore compris se qui se passait. Et Pansy reprit :

« Sept minutes dans une pièce à part pour faire ce que tu y veux avec l'autre en toute discrétion et personne ne peut savoir se qui s'y passé sauf ceux qui y sont allés ensemble.» répondit Pansy avec ce même sourire plein de sous-entendu et elle regarda tout autour d'elle les réactions des probables futures joueurs et leur demanda :

« Alors qui veut jouer ? » en levant la main.

Elle vit Hermione lever la main la première, un réflexe surement, puis elle vit Grabbe et Goyle s'échanger un regard et lever la main à leur tour, Ron comprit ce que le jeu lui donnait l'occasion de faire et leva la main, Blaise fit de même suivit des jumelles qui le regardaient diront nous de façon suggestive. Et Neville finit par lever la main, non sans donner un coup de coude à Harry pour que lui aussi lève la main, mais celui ci regardait droit devant lui Draco en train, lui aussi, de lever la main en le regardant avec son haussement de sourcil et Harry dit :

« Quant est qu'on commence à jouer ? ».

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo****ooooooooooooooo**

Quand tous furent installés, bien assis en tailleur, autour d'une bouteille vide, qu'ils fixaient tous d'un air avide, on aurait pu croire à une séance de méditation de moines bouddhistes si les protagonistes n'étaient pas depuis toujours des ennemis déclarés.

Il avait été décidé par Hermione et Pansy, les maitres du jeu, que celui-ci serait un jeu de la bouteille amélioré avec le jeu action-vérité, qu'après le traditionnel baiser, une action ou une vérité seraient, respectivement, exécutées ou dites par la personne désignée par la bouteille et si celle-ci refusait ; elle devait boire une certaine quantité d'alcool en fonction de l'importance du gage ou de la question. Ainsi il fût décidé que pour toutes les actions particulièrement dégradantes physiquement, pouvant se réalisé avec baguette, un verre d'alcool plein à ras bord sera bu cul-sec et les questions sur les relations amoureuses et sexuelles également, les relations amicales ne correspondant qu'à un demi verre comme toutes les autres petites actions. Il fut précisé que les actions, si elles engageaient plusieurs personnes devaient recevoir l'accord de tous ceux concernés et si uns d'autres eux n'était pas d'accord seul le désigné par la bouteille boirait et les actions ne pourraient être réalisables que dans l'immédiat. Toutes ces règles, trop élaborées, pour être mises au point après autant d'alcool ingurgité, éveilla les soupçons de Draco qui n'y redit pourtant rien.

Le jeu commença, enfin, avec Pansy, l'initiatrice, pour donner l'exemple avec à sa droite, Hermione, sa nouvelle meilleure amie. La bouteille tourna pour s'arrêtée sur Blaise qui reçu un bisou sur la joue de Pansy qui lui demanda tout de suite après

« Action ou Vérité ? » et il préféra choisir « action » surtout avec le regard que Pansy avait sur lui, le genre de regard qui dit : j'ai un mauvais coup de prévu pour toi et peut importe se que dira, l'action lui sembla moins risquée. Il n'eu peut-être pas tord.

« Ton action sera de… mhmmh … de faire un strip-tease » dit-elle particulièrement fière de son effet, le jeu commençait bien et Blaise exécuta son gage comme si cela était habituel pour lui. Les jumelles en furent tellement choquées qu'elles partirent en criant et rouges comme des pivoines. Elles qui ont acceptées de jouer en espérant embrasser Blaise qui leur plaisait, maintenant elles ne l'aiment plus du tout et le considèrent comme un dévergondé, lui et tout les autres qui sont restés et qui riaient encore quand elles ont passées la porte.

Le jeu reprit et Blaise fit tourner la bouteille.

Quelques tours de bouteille plus tard, le premier baiser eu lieu entre Ginny et Blaise et l'action qui suivit étonna tout le monde Ginny demanda à Blaise de l'embrasser à nouveau et il lui sauta presque dessus devant les yeux exorbités de Ron. On découvrit par la suite que la même Ginny était amoureuse mais de qui cela restait un mystère car elle refusa de répondre un bu cul-sec son verre selon les règles. Ron avait été transformé en belette par Draco qui lui-même fut transformé en fouine par Neville. Pansy avait déclaré ne plus être vierge, Grabbe se trouva être un fan de poésie lyrique et un très bon auteur poème. Goyle quant à lui n'avait osé répondre à aucune de ces questions et n'avait pas non plus fait la seule action qui lui fut demandée et avait donc bu beaucoup. La première bise d'Harry et Draco parut vraiment bizarre à tous. Le tout était entouré de rires ; de roulement de tambour à chaque lancer de bouteille et d'applaudissements à chaques arrêts de celle-ci devenue une véritable idole, Hermione avait décidée de la gardée en souvenir et pour de prochaines parties éventuelles.

Un deuxième premier baiser eu lieu entre Ron et Hermione ou plutôt un effleurement de lèvres d'une infime fraction de seconde eu lieu entre eux et les deux virèrent à l'écarlate en une autre fraction de seconde sous le fou rire général. Serpentards et gryffondors, ensemble, mangemorts repentis et membres de l'ordre du Phoenix à la retraite se comportaient comme de vrais amis de toujours, comme si jamais il n'y avait eu de guerre, de morts, personne n'aurait pu l'imaginer et pourtant cela avait lieu cette nuit à cette heure très tardive.

4h30

Voilà une heure que tous jouaient, tout le monde avait été embrassé au moins une fois par chaque un des autres joueurs. Il ne manquait plus qu'une fois à Blaise et Ginny pour une visite au Paradis ; Grabbe et Goyle échangèrent leur premier baiser mouillé ; Pansy et Neville également. Ron et Hermione n'étaient plus si gênés de s'embrasser, Draco avait émis l'hypothèse que certains manipulaient la bouteille à leur avantage quand il tomba sur Harry pour la troisième fois (sans le faire exprès, bien sûr !) leur premier baiser fût plus que bizarre, presque surnaturel. Draco lui dit presque instantanément après « action ou vérité ? » Harry choisit la vérité et la question de Draco cassa littéralement l'ambiance

« Comment as-tu tué Voldemort ? »

Harry qui n'avait jamais voulu en parlé à qui que se soit et qui ne l'avait pas fait ; y répondu ce soir là.

« Je me suis retrouvé seul avec Voldemort dans la forêt interdite, les sorts fusaient entre nous quand on prononça au même instant un avadakedavra qui se percutèrent nous projetant au sol, un cri a retenti au loin et puis j'ai un trou noir et je me réveille toujours au sol, toujours en vie et le lord mort à mes pieds sans savoir comment encore aujourd'hui mais je me suis rappelé d'une silhouette peu de temps après, peut-être que le cri venait de cette personne. Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir moi-même tué Voldemort ! »

Harry fit tourner la bouteille qui s'arrêta sur Hermione et il l'embrassa elle lui demanda une action et il lui fit finir son verre cul-sec.

Un Paradis artificiel fut créé pour ces premiers habitants temporaires, Blaise et Ginny. Ils devaient être prévenus de la disparition de leur paradis par une sonnerie mais Pansy trouva plus amusant de ne pas le faire et de ne pas en alerté les premiers concernés, bien sûr ! On les retrouva dans les bras l'un de l'autre et il était évident qu'ils en avaient l'habitude, cela confirma le fait que l'amoureux secret de Ginny était sans plus aucun doute Blaise. Ron et Hermione avaient eu leurs sept minutes au Paradis sans la petite blague de Pansy qui n'avait pas osé après le regard quasi meurtrier qu'Hermione lui jeta.

La bonne humeur était revenue quand Harry fit tourner la bouteille et qu'elle s'arrêta sur Draco, ils s'embrasèrent avec la langue sans se poser trop de questions et sans véritable hésitation, un baiser qui parut presque naturel aux observateurs de la scène.

« Action ou vérité ? » demanda Harry

« Vérité » dit Draco

« C'est toi que j'ai entendu crier dans la foret ? » demanda Harry en étant plus affirmatif que de poser une véritable question. Il fixait Draco en attendant sa réponse ou plutôt la confirmation de son résonnement, il avait vu le regard du blond, quand il avait lui-même répondu à sa question sur la bataille finale. Draco lui hésitait à répondre, il n'y était pas obliger mais ne pas répondre reviendrai au même résultat, Harry en tirerai la même conclusion alors il répondit :

« Oui, c'était moi » dans ton parfaitement détaché et d'un visage tout aussi parfaitement inexpressif.

«Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? » enchaina Harry

« Tu n'a droit qu'à une seule question, Potter. » répliqua Draco

« Mais … » il n'eu pas le temps de protester que la bouteille s'arrêta sur Pansy pour la dixième fois. Draco, empoigna la jeune fille et se dirigea vers le Paradis.

5h00

Neville dormait déjà depuis un moment, Grabbe et Goyle le suivaient de près et les autres finirent par sombrer les uns après les autres dans la demi-heure qui suivit. Ils dormirent tous ensemble à même le sol.

**o****oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Le jeu de la bouteille****.**

**Le réveil.**

L'homme s'était promener toute la nuit dans le château, il avait discuté avec Nick-quasi-sans-tête et la Dame grise. Ils leur avaient fait jurer de ne pas révélé sa présence. Il croisa également miss Teigne qui hérissa ses poils et sortit ses griffes prête à l'attaquer, il s'en éloigna rapidement et continua son chemin. Il ne savait pas trop où aller et errait, comme le fantôme qu'il était devenu, dans les couloirs. Il n'était plus très loin de la tour d'astronomie quand il entendit des pas dans l'escalier, il se dissimula derrière une statue et vit toute une bande d'élèves traverser le couloir en courant. Il repensa à la soirée qui avait eu lieu la veille, il avait pourtant vu les derniers élèves quitter la tour vers 3heures du matin et avait décidé d'aller faire un tour à travers le château pensant ne croiser personne. Apparemment, ceux là, avait passé la nuit dans la tour.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

7h45

Draco fut réveillé par des ronflements. Il se demandait qui pouvait bien ronfler alors qu'il était seul dans sa chambre, c'est alors qu'il se rappela qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre de préfet mais dans la tour d'astronomie avec ses amis et les gryffondors. Les ronfleurs étaient ses anciens camarades de chambre Grabbe et Goyle mais aussi Wesley. Ils étaient entassés l'un sur l'autre en une structure instable. Le soleil brillait, Draco s'inquiéta de l'heure en finissant de se réveiller, il avait cours et les autres aussi. Rogue n'allait pas apprécier si ils arrivaient en retard en cours de potion.

« Hé, réveillez-vous bande de larves, c'est le matin ! » cria-t-il.

Harry fut le premier à sursauter et se réveiller

« Argh, mais quelle heure il est ? »

« Aucune idée ! Je n'ai pas de montre mais toi, oui. » s'énerva Draco.

Après quelques secondes de réflexion en regardant intensément celui qui l'avait réveillé, Harry comprit et regarda sa montre « huit heures moins quart »

« Merde, on est en retard ! » jura Draco.

Pansy se réveilla alors, « Mais qu'est ce qui se passe, j'ai mal à la tête »

« C'est la gueule de bois et t'aura encore plus mal quand Rogue va nous voir arriver en retard » lui dit Draco visiblement très énervé en remettant en place sa robe de sorcier.

« Merde, c'est vrai, on est lundi » se rappela Harry et s'essaya à réveiller Ron ensevelit sous Grabbe et Goyle. Pansy réalisa enfin le problème et secoua Hermione à ses cotés, Draco réveilla Blaise et par la même occasion, Ginny lovée dans ses bras. Hermione décidément très en forme dés le réveil secoua un Neville en plein rêve qui gémit en se frottant les yeux. Tous, enfin, réveiller ou presque se levèrent et s'étiraient, dormir sur le sol après une soirée arrosée n'est pas conseiller pour se réveiller comme une fleur le lendemain et ils n'avaient dormi que très peu de temps le cours de potion paraitrai encore plus long que d'habitude. Draco redemanda l'heure. Huit heures. Aïe, ils allaient devoir courir et ça ne suffirai pas pour arriver avant Rogue.

Classe de potion.

Le professeur appuyé à son bureau observait la porte, il avait déjà noté les consignes au tableau et commençait à s'inquiéter et à s'énerver, il manquait la moitié de ses élèves. Les Gryffondors encore cela l'arrangeait, Harry, Ron et Neville ne l'aimaient pas et le lui montraient ouvertement. Ses trois là étaient incapable de faire quoi que se soit de correct mais Hermione, elle, n'aurait jamais manquée un cours. De plus, les élèves de sa maison, les meilleurs de sa classe et de toute l'école d'ailleurs, n'étaient pas là et ça ce n'était pas normal !

Il en était là de ses réflexions quand la porte de sa classe s'ouvrit avec fracas, il vit tout les élèves manquants arrivés essoufflés comme si ils venaient de traverser le château de part en part. Etonné, il se reprit immédiatement et cria :

« Trente points en moins pour Gryffondor ! Et dix points en moins pour Serpentard ! Asseyez-vous ! »

Les élèves s'exécutèrent sans un mot. Tous commencèrent à travailler.

Un cours de potion ennuyant avec une potion ennuyante à faire et un prof ennuyant après une nuit trop courte précédée d'une soirée particulièrement arrosée, tout ne peut pas être parfait. Quoique, la situation c'était améliorée (pas pour le cours de potion, bien sur) il avait sympathisé avec les Serpentards ne serait-ce que le temps d'une soirée ou plutôt une nuit mais quelle nuit et au vu des regards aguicheurs (possible ?) de Pansy à Neville l'ambiance à Poudlard allait devenir intéressante.

« Ah ! » Harry distrait par ces pensées, ne faisait plus attention à sa potion qui venait de l'aveugler d'une lumière beaucoup trop intense pour l'état de semi-conscience dans lequel il était encore et son partenaire, Neville, était plus occupé à répondre aux regards de Pansy qu'à y faire attention ; une fumée se mit à envahir la pièce.

Il a du se passer quelque chose durant les sept minutes au Paradis entre ces deux là mais quoi eux seuls savaient. Draco devait avoir une idée, il observait, lui aussi, la scène et avait l'air très concentré. Mais pas sur sa potion car pour une première fois il la rata, elle tourna au vert alors quelle était sensée être bleue. Heureusement, Harry avait fait pire et son erreur passerait inaperçue, pensa-t-il, mais depuis quand il l'appelait par son prénom dans ses pensées et ratait des potions parce qu'il l'observait, non, non, non, il attendait qu'il fasse une connerie pour ce moquer de lui, se persuada-t-il.

« Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor, vous êtes vraiment des incapables et vous enfumer toute la classe ! » s'écria Rogue décidément encore plus de mauvaise humeur que d'habitude. Tout le monde toussaient et tentaient de respirer à nouveau normalement et Rogue ouvrit la porte pour dissiper la fumée.

Pour une fois que son cours se passait presque bien, il avait fallu qu'IL gâche tout en enfumant sa classe. Presque, bien sur parce que la moitié de ses élèves étaient arrivés en retard, mais aussi, il avait remarqué des coups d'œil incessant entre Pansy et Neville qui n'avaient pas l'air mauvais, il se tramait quelque chose. Ensuite, son meilleur élève qui baillait et se frottait les yeux, avait raté sa potion en la laissant trop chauffée et Wesley s'endormait sur son chaudron. Mais le silence régnait, et ça, c'était parfait. Maintenant, tous reprenaient leur souffle et la fumée commençait à se dissiper, le cours allait pouvoir reprendre son calme et son silence bien faisant.

Le cours se termina évidemment le plus calmement du monde, personne n'osaient plus bouger. Rogue avait le regard littéralement meurtrier sur quiconque déposait une de ses fioles un peu trop bruyamment à son gout qui était décidément très subtil aujourd'hui.

12h30

Ron, directement après le cours, alla dormir dans son lit cette fois et demanda à Harry de le réveiller pour le prochain cours. Quant à lui, Hermione et Neville allaient diner (déjeuner). Lorsqu'ils s'installaient à table, les jumelles se levèrent et allèrent s'asseoir plus loin en les dévisageant l'air complètement outrées, non mais ! Ils retrouvèrent Ginny parfaitement en forme, elle avait dormi toute la matinée mais pas aussi bien que dans les bras de son Blaise malgré le fait qu'ils dormaient au sol avec une petite dizaine de personnes et ne s'étonna pas de l'absence de son frère, elle connait ses priorités, dormir et manger dans cet ordre précis.

C'est alors qu'entraient leurs compagnons de jeu dans la grande salle, Grabbe et Goyle étaient absents, eux comme Ron n'avaient pas été très éveillés pendant le cours et avaient dû aller dormir. Pansy regarda Neville avidement, il y avait quelque chose entre eux Harry en était certain maintenant, il allait devoir questionner son ami. Blaise fit un clin d'œil à Ginny qui prit une teinte rosée et Draco regardait Harry qui ne savait pas comment interpréter ce regard doux pour sa personne.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Draco le regardait ainsi et il le remarquait de plus en plus souvent mais il ne faisait que l'apercevoir toujours très peu de temps, Draco détournait les yeux dès qu'il le remarquait mais pas cette fois, peut-être que le jeu les avaient rapprochés plus que ce qu'il pensait, il trouvait cette idée intéressante. Il est vrai qu'ils s'étaient embrassés à plusieurs reprises et Harry avait finalement trouvé ça agréable ; était-il gay ? Il ne s'était jamais posé la question, il n'en avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion, mais Draco avait lui aussi trouvé ça bien ou en tout cas ne sait pas plaint que ce serait-il passé si ils avaient été au paradis et pas endormis ? Peut-être rien, peut-être tout mais tout quoi ?

Les Serpentards étaient assis à leur table et Harry avait suivit Draco du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il s'asseye et lui tourne le dos.

« Harry! Houhou !!! » l'appelait Hermione en agitant sa main devant ses yeux.

« Oui, qu'est ce qui il y a ? » sursauta-t-il en clignant des yeux.

« Ton plat va être froid, tu devrais manger. » lui dit-elle.

13h30

« Ron, réveille-toi ! On doit aller en cours. » répétait désespérément Harry en secouant son ami pour la troisième fois. Celui-ci n'avait visiblement pas l'intention de se réveiller avant le lendemain matin et grogna en se retournant dans son lit qu'il aimait tant et recouvrant sa tête avec sa couette. Harry avait laissé tomber sinon il allait encore arriver en retard, deux fois sur la même journée ça commençait à faire beaucoup.

Il partit rejoindre Hermione et Neville qui l'attendait devant la classe.

« Impossible de le réveiller, j'ai tout essayé ! » leur dit-il résigner et ils entèrent s'asseoir à leurs places.

Harry envia son ami, le traitre, resté dormir au lieu d'assister à cet affreux cours d'histoire de la magie. Il ne résista que pour la forme qu'une demie heure éveillé mais déjà pas attentif au professeur qui leur parlait de… quoi déjà ? Aucune idée, il dormait et rejoignit son ami au pays des rêves, même si, lui, le traitre était bien installé dans son lit et que, lui, le survivant n'allait pas survivre longtemps encore à ce cours, heureusement c'était sa dernière année, était assis sur une chaise pas franchement confortable et couché sur un bureau pas très moelleux.

Le cours était fini, il avait survécu, enfin presque, il avait mal au dos maintenant et encore plus envie de dormir et pire que tout, un autre cours l'attendait.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

12h30 table des Serpentards.

_Les Serpentards étaient assis à leur table et Harry avait suivit Draco du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il s'asseye et lui tourne le dos_. Draco n'avait pu lui aussi détaché ses yeux de ceux d'Harry. Il s'était surpris plus d'une fois ces derniers temps à l'observer sans arrière pensée de mauvais coup à préparer ou améliorer. En fait cela datait de plus d'un an, mais le Gryffondor ne le surprenait que depuis le début de cette dernière année à Poudlard, il se demandait pourquoi l'autre se mettait soudain à le regarder lui aussi, peut-être qu'il se demandait pourquoi il le laissait en paix, ne lui lançait plus ses piques quotidiennes. Draco n'en avait juste plus envie, son père n'était plus là pour lui dictée sa conduite et il s'était rendu compte que ça ne l'amusait pas de faire des mauvais coups à Potter, son éternel rival. Il avait envie de mieux le connaitre, c'est pour cette raison qu'il avait accepté de jouer au jeu de Pansy et quand il fut décidé que ce même jeu serait amélioré par celui d'action-vérité il trouva là une bonne occasion de demander à Potter si il se rappelait sa présence lors de la bataille finale. Quand il lui avait avoué qu'il était la silhouette dont Harry se rappelait et que le brun voulait en savoir plus, il ne voulut pas lui répondre devant les autres, il attendait qu'ils se retrouvent seuls aux paradis pour s'expliquer mais ils tombèrent tous de fatigue avant dans arriver là.

Draco fut perturbé dans ces pensées par Blaise.

« Hey ! Pansy commence vraiment à me faire flipper, elle n'arrête pas de mater Londubat. On dirait même qu'elle flirte avec lui. » dit-il l'air dégouté. Le jeu était marrant, il rejouerai volonté mais pour voir Pansy avec le Gryffondor , argh, il ne préférait pas se l'imaginer mais trop tard, une image mental des deux tourtereaux durant leur sept minutes au paradis de la veille s'imprima dans sa tête et il eu un haut le cœur. Il cherchait le soutien de son ami plus que tout à présent.

« Vas-y ! demande-lui toi, moi je peux pas » sachant que Draco comprendrait.

Draco se tourna alors vers Pansy.

« Qu'est ce qui c'est passé avec Neville pour qu'aujourd'hui il ne te répugne plus …et qu'il t'attire même ? » lui aussi eu un léger haut le cœur après l'apparition d'une image mental similaire à celle de son ami.

« Neville, lui, est un jeune homme charmant et très bien ; pas comme vous deux qui ne pensé qu'à sauter sur tout ce qui bouge ! » fit-elle se détournant immédiatement d'eux pour replonger dans les yeux de son Gryffondor.

C'est qu'elle s'en est entichée la brunette, pensèrent en même temps les garçons en se regardant perplexe. Le diner (déjeuner) passa ainsi, les garçons se demandant se qui c'était passé dans la tête de celle qu'ils appelaient Pansy n'étant plus sûrs que cette fille en face d'eux soit réellement cette dernière ; sans pour autant en avoir les détails de peur de remettre le peu qu'ils avaient avalés. Et Pansy, elle, observait amoureusement ce jeune homme charmant et très bien de la table voisine à coté de qui elle avait passée la soirée.

13h30

Grabbe et Goyle réveillés (si on veut, tout au plus capable de marcher) entaient vaguement la conversation de leurs trois amis qu'ils suivaient tant bien que mal en cours de sortilèges.

« Il me manque déjà et on ne sait quittés que depuis quelques minutes » disait Pansy avec du désespoir dans la voix. Mais de qui parle-t-elle ?

« Arrête de geindre, pitié » lui disait Blaise.

« Tu n'peux pas comprendre ce que je ressens t'en tu ne l'aura pas vécu. C'est tellement fort, tellement… » n'eu-t-elle pas eu le temps de finir qu'elle fut interrompue par Blaise

« Ça va, c'est bon on a compris ! »

« Ne te moque pas de moi ! Ginny ne te manque pas peut-être ? » répliqua-t-elle en le regardant narquoisement.

« C'est pas pareil, nous ça dure depuis plus d'une journée et toi ça ne fait même pas vingt-quatre heures »

« Et depuis combien de temps ça dure ? » demanda Draco se décidant à participer à la conversation.

« Heu… » Blaise ne sachant plus quoi dire fit diversion. « On va être en retard ! » dit-il en se mettant à courir. Pansy et Draco se mirent à le poursuivre, ils voulaient en savoir plus et Grabbe et Goyle se regardèrent l'air entendu, hochant la tête et rebroussèrent chemin jusqu'à leur chambre.

« Ils ne remarqueront même pas qu'on les suivent plus.»dit l'un.

« mmhm… » lui répondit l'autre.

Effectivement, les trois élèves ne remarquèrent l'absence des deux autres qu'une fois installés en classe.

« Où sont Grabbe et Goyle ? » demanda Draco.

« deriè… Ah non ! » fit Blaise en se retournant.

« Ils ont dû retourner dormir. » dit Pansy en haussant les épaules.

« T'as dû les assommer avec tes histoires, les pauvres à peine réveiller y doivent t'entendre te plaindre » lui dit Zabini en riant. « J'irai bien faire comme eux, d'ailleurs » continua-t-il en baillant.

« Mes histoires les ont peut-être assommés mais nous ; montrant du doigt Draco ; on connait toujours pas la suite de la tienne d'histoire … » répliqua-t-elle impatiente dans connaitre plus et heureuse d'avoir retourner la situation en sa faveur.

« Chut, le cours commence, voilà le prof ! » sauver par le gong pensa Blaise.

« Depuis quand tu … »

« Chut ! » la coupa Blaise un doigt sur la bouche. Pansy lui jeta un regard mauvais et se tourna vers le professeur. Si lui ne voulait pas en parler, elle n'avait qu'à demander à Ginny.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Salle commune des Gryffondors.

Harry vautré dans le canapé, se demandait comment il pouvait être encore éveillé après une journée pareille quoi que, il était vraiment bien ce canapé beaucoup plus confortable que le bureau en classe d'histoire de la magie, oui beaucoup plus ; le sommeil l'envahissait peu à peu.

« Harry, Harry réveille-toi ! C'est l'heure de souper (diner)» il fallait qu'il soit bien réveillé celui-là maintenant, pour aller en cours rien à faire mais pour manger ça ; pensa Harry en ouvrant les yeux sur Ron.

Grande salle.

Ron vantait les mérites de son après-midi de sommeil, quand Pansy débarqua à coté de Neville.

« Je peux m'asseoir avec toi ? » demanda-t-elle à Neville avec un immense sourire et les yeux pétillants.

« Oui, bien sûr ! » répondit-il en lui faisant de la place sur le banc. Tous les élèves s'étaient retournés sur eux quand elle s'était approchée de la table des Gryffondors après s'être séparée de ses amis qui étaient restés debout au milieu de la salle complètement abasourdis.

D'un autre côté, il aurait dû s'y attendre toute la journée elle n'avait parlé que de Neville et au diner (déjeuner) elle ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux prête à lui sauter au cou, alors pourquoi pas s'installer à sa table, rien ne l'interdisait, pensait Draco quand il vit Blaise se diriger à son tour vers la table gryffondor, vers Ginny et qu'il demanda si lui aussi pouvait s'asseoir. Il se tourna alors vers Grabbe et Goyle qui avaient émergé quelques minutes avant de descendre et leur demanda :

« Vous aussi, vous voulez changer de table ? » en haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

« Non, mais on veut bien savoir ce qui se passe. » dit l'un.

« mmhm… » dit l'autre.

« Vous n'aviez pas qu'à dormir toute la journée » dit Draco en se dirigeant vers sa table.

Tous les élèves s'étaient à présent lancés dans les suppositions, ceux qui avaient assisté à la soirée de la veille n'étaient pas loin de la vérité quand ils se disaient qu'il y avait un rapport direct avec celle-ci quant à ce qu'il s'est réellement passé là seul les jumelles en avaient une idée plus précise. Lâcheraient-elles le morceau à toute l'école ? Non, elles n'oseraient pas…


	3. Chapter 3

**Le jeu de la bouteille**

**Chapitre 3 : fin de semaine**

L'homme commençait sa promenade, comme tous les soirs, quand il aperçut un couple atypique s'embrasser au pied d'un escalier. Un jeune homme les observait lui aussi, il avait dans les yeux une lueur d'envie ? Oui, d'envie d'être à leur place. Le couple se séparait dans un dernier baiser et se souhaitèrent bonne nuit, la fille montant les escaliers et le garçon partant vers le couloir de gauche où se trouvait l'autre qui les observait silencieusement. L'homme se dissimula un peu plus derrière sa statue, heureusement qu'elles étaient nombreuses il avait beau être un fantôme, il n'était pas invisible, seulement translucide. Les deux garçons se saluèrent en se croisant, l'amoureux continua son chemin, l'autre resta là un instant et un garçon blond apparut de l'autre côté.

Vendredi matin dans le couloir 

La semaine se terminait, une semaine que Blaise et Pansy étaient à chaque repas avec respectivement leur moitié adorée et leurs amis. Draco quant à lui avait conservé sa place à sa table de Serpentard, non mais, une place qu'on a conservé pendant sept longues années tout les jours à tout les repas ne s'abandonne pas comme ça pour des Gryffondors même si ceux-là, il avait fini par l'admettre était sympa. Il se dirigeait donc vers la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner et retrouverait Grabbe et Goyle les deux seuls qui n'avaient pas déserté, pas encore, sa table de Serpentard. Il est vrai qu'après le déménagement remarqué des amoureux toute l'école s'y était mise, on trouvait des Serdaigles avec des Gryffondors à la table des Poufsouffle, des Serpentards avec des Serdaigles (pas des Poufsouffles heureusement !) à la table des Gryffondors, etc. si bien que si un groupe d'amis voulait s'asseoir pour manger, ils devaient arriver tôt pour avoir de la place pour tout le monde. Les professeurs pensaient au début que l'entente entre les maisons était appréciable mais maintenant les élèves en venaient à se battre pour une place à table.

Grande salle.

Draco venait de passer la porte de la grande salle et se dirigeait vers sa table bizarrement de plus en plus vide de ses occupants habituels. Quand il entendit qu'on l'appelait et se retourna pour voir Blaise agiter les bras en l'air si il n'avait pas eu son uniforme et qu'il ne le connaissait pas depuis 7 ans, il aurait cru voir un Poufsouffle l'appeler.

« Hey, viens t'asseoir avec nous reste pas tout seul »

Tout seul ? Je n'suis pas tout seul Grabbe et Goyle m'attendent, pensa-t-il en se tournant de nouveau vers sa place et celles de ses amis, vides. Il se retourna sur Blaise et vit à ses cotés les deux derniers déserteurs à la table déjà bondée mais où voulait-il qu'il s'assoit, encore une des incalculables mauvaises idées de Pansy.

« Où veux tu que je me mette ? Sur tes genoux, peut-être ? » Blaise sembla réfléchir à sa proposition et marmonner quelque chose en regardant la table. Draco eu une idée pour ne pas à avoir à changer de table et ne pas manger seul.

« Et si vous veniez plutôt à ma table, il y a de la place au moins ! » quelle bonne excuse mais comment autant de places pouvaient être libre ? Hier encore, il avait dû faire dégager un groupe de Serdaigles de leurs places et aujourd'hui une table quasi vide et Blaise qui lui demande de se joindre à eux, ça sentait le coup monter peut-être qu'il n'avait pas totalement viré poufsouffle finalement. Il vit le groupe se lever pour le rejoindre et alla se mettre à sa place. C'est comme ça qu'il se retrouva entre Harry et Pansy avec Blaise et sa Ginny en face de lui. Grabbe et Goyle, les fuyards se retrouvaient en bout de table avec Wesley qui jetait des regards en coin au couple de sa sœur après chaque bouchée. Il en avait raté des choses cette semaine surtout quand ce rendant à la salle commune mercredi il avait appris que Blaise, Pansy, Grabbe et Goyle étaient allés passer la soirée chez les Gryffondors et ne l'avait même pas invité ni même prévenu, ça ses des amis ! Ah mais voilà quand est-ce qu'ils ont mis au point leur stratagème de ce matin ; logique une soirée pour établir un plan et une journée pour l'appliquer. Mais pourquoi Harry se retrouvait à coté de lui, à part le fait que Pansy l'ai poussé de force, il ne comprenait toujours pas le fait qu'il ait accepté sans rien dire et qu'il n'avait d'ailleurs toujours rien dit depuis et le déjeuner était bientôt fini. Il en saurait surement plus en cours, botanique pour commencer la journée dans la joie et la bonne humeur, ironisa-t-il. Ils allaient surement s'y rendre tous ensemble.

Classe de botanique. 

« Aujourd'hui nous allons étudier la nigelle de Damas (n.a : ça existe vraiment) appelée cheveux de vénus pour son feuillage très fin, ses graines sont toxiques en cas d'ingestion, se sont elles que nous allons recueillir. Vous vous en servirai en cours de potion lundi, alors ne les abimées pas. Maintenant, faites des groupes de deux, je vous distribue les plantes et les instructions. » dit Madame Chourave.

Les groupes commencèrent à se former et Blaise lâcha Draco pour Goyle et il se retrouva avec Harry, encore et décidément muet aujourd'hui.

« Pourquoi ne dis tu rien aujourd'hui ? »

« Parce ce que je n'ai rien à dire. » lui répondit Harry, au moins il savait toujours parler.

« mmhm… » acquiesça Draco pas convaincu pour autant un autre plan se préparait, il en était sûr.

Un cours très silencieux de deux heures, deux heures sans piques, sans sarcasmes ni même une blague sympa, le strict minimum de parole nécessaire à un travail de groupe très chiant. Les graines pesées et emballées, ils quittèrent tous la salle.

**Pov H****arry**

Pourquoi je n'arrive même plus à lui parler. Pourtant c'était si simple quand on se détestait mais maintenant que les autres se sont mis en tête de nous faire devenir amis, ce qu'ils disent j'ai des doutes, ils veulent plutôt qu'on finissent par s'entretuer, on s'est embrassé d'accord mais c'était pour le jeu et c'est vrai qu'on ne s'est plus battus ou juste insulté depuis ; ça me fait bizarre d'ailleurs. J'ai l'impression de plus y arriver ! Ils se sont tous ligué contre moi, le coup de la table pour soit disant qu'il ne reste pas à l'écart c'était une bonne idée alors pourquoi me fourrer à coté de lui c'était pas prévu ça et après pareil en botanique. Là ce n'ai plus une coïncidence c'est un complot… à la Serpentard. Il n'y a que Pansy pour programmer un truc pareil, ça ne fait qu'une semaine que je la côtoie vraiment et déjà je sais qui n'y a qu'elle pour manigancer des plans pareils.

Elle est capable de tout, elle a même fait le coup à Blaise et Ginny et Blaise est un de ses meilleurs amis ! Elle a fait parler Ginny, un vrai interrogatoire, elle pourra en faire son métier. C'est de cette façon qu'on a su qu'ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble après la première soirée organisée par les Poufsouffles, ils s'y étaient embrassé pour la première fois ensuite ils ne s'étaient vu que quelques fois au détour d'un couloir vide sans vraiment savoir pourquoi ils étaient attirés l'un par l'autre. Pendant les vacances de noël, ils avaient échangé des lettres c'est Blaise qui envoya la première lettre à Ginny pour lui souhaité un joyeux noël et savoir comment ce passait ces vacances et ils avaient fait connaissance pour finir à la rentrée par ce voir dés qu'ils en avaient l'occasion ce fixant des rendez-vous un peu partout pendant la journée pour finir par être découvert lors de la deuxième soirée. Ron ne l'aimait pas au début puis après avoir été mis au courant de l'histoire il avait un peu plus accepté Blaise mais il le supportait tout au plus ; c'était quand même de sa petite sœur dont on parle sa seule et unique petite sœur, comme il se plait à le dire.

« Bien, à vos baguettes. Vous pouvez commencer. »

Depuis quand je suis en cours ! Je suivais les autres dans le couloir mais je me rappelle pas être entré en classe et tout le monde est en train de travailler sur un sortilège.

« Ron ! Qu'est ce qui faut faire ? »

« Toi, t'as rien à faire. Tu sais déjà le faire » me répond-il.

« Je sais peut-être déjà le faire mais je n'sais quand même pas ce qu'il faut faire. Et si on me demande de le faire j'aurai l'air idiot. »

Grande salle. 

À la fin du cours, Pansy était venue chercher son chéri pour aller diner (déjeuner) les autres réservant les places à table. Ils se retrouvèrent donc tous aux mêmes places que le matin. Harry à côté de Draco s'était décider à lui parler, il lui dirait n'importe quoi si il le fallait mais il parlerait à Draco, ils se connaissaient depuis sept ans, étaient dans la même école, il trouverait bien un sujet de conversation quitte à squatter celui des autres.

« Potter, si tu mangeais au lieu de me regarder » lui dit Draco.

Harry le fixait depuis qu'il s'était décidé à passer à l'action essayant qu'un mot franchisse ses lèvres mais rien ne sortait et Draco s'était aperçu qu'il le fixait depuis un moment comme si il allait dire quelque chose. Ça remarque en botanique avait fait mouche l'autre cherchait ses mots mais ne les trouvait pas et le regardait manger, il ne supportait pas se savoir observer à ce moment là et avait décidé d'agir ; qui sait la nourriture aura un effet bénéfique pour son cerveau et il retrouverait la capacité à articuler. Harry sortit de sa contemplation, commença à manger. Ah ! Mais en voilà un sujet de conversation : la nourriture, pensa-t-il, non, trop nul et il se contenta de continuer à manger en silence et écouter la conversation des autres.

« Vous savez pour quelle potion on utilisera les graines de la nigelle de damas ? » qui d'autre qu'Hermione pour demander ça.

« Elles sont toxiques en plus ! » ajouta Pansy.

« Seulement si on les ingère, pas si on les utilise en pommade avec des lithophytes, dans ce cas elles sont soignantes. »dit Draco l'air de rien en piquant dans un morceau de viande alors que tous le dévisageaient. Ah ! Mais en voilà un de sujet intéressant, Harry revenant à ses pensées, ah mais non, je suis nul en potion ; j'ai encore enfumé la classe et faillit devenir aveugle la dernière fois, je pourrai lui demander un coup de main, non plus, il dirait non.

« Mais, elle est vraiment difficile cette potion et elle n'est pas au programme en plus ! »s'écria Hermione. Harry avait zappé un bout de conversation.

« Et alors, Rogue fait ce qu'il veut pendant son cours. »lui répondit Draco.

« Il est peut-être en avance et a ajouter une potion. »dit Blaise. Les Serpentards défendaient évidemment leur directeur de maison mais Hermione fut convaincue.

« Oui, peut-être »dit-elle en forçant les sourcils preuve d'une réflexion intense. Quand Ron intervient.

« Eh ! Ça vous dit de se refaire une soirée entre nous, ce soir ? »

« OUI !!!! »cria Pansy tellement fort que tout la salle se tut et la regarda, ses yeux brillaient et un énorme sourire était collé à son visage. Elle se tourna vers ses camarades les suppliant du regard d'accepter également, ce qu'ils firent par un hochement de la tête quand elle tomba sur Draco.

« J'ai une ronde à faire ce soir. » lui dit-il désolé.

« Fait pas ton rabat-joie ! » dit Harry qui s'étonna lui-même d'avoir réussi à parler

« J'ai des responsabilité, moi ! »lui rétorqua Draco en tournant vers lui.

« Ouais et moi je n'en ai plus, j'ai fait ce qu'on attendait de moi. »Harry avait retrouvé l'usage de la parole, lui qui voulait dire quelque chose de sympa, c'est raté.

La soirée n'aurait finalement pas lieu le soir même mais le lendemain, Hermione avait rattrapé la situation mais Harry était redevenu muet et Draco l'avait rejoint dans son mutisme pour tout le reste du repas. Le groupe s'était séparé pour aller dans leurs cours respectif, le dernier de la journée.

Salle commune des Gryffondors.

Neuville et Pansy s'embrassaient, maintenant depuis presque dix minutes, elle sur ses genoux, sans que leurs visages ne s'éloignent de plus d'un centimètre l'un de l'autre comme si ils n'avaient plus besoin de respirer, ça en devenait écœurant. Ron se demandait ce qui était arrivé à son ami et à tout le monde d'ailleurs, les couples se multipliaient, Neuville et Pansy, sa sœur et Blaise, Seamus et une blonde Poufsouffle qui se trouvaient de l'autre côté de la salle, mais juste en face de lui comme par hasard. Tout ses couples le narguaient et lui rappelait que lui était tout seul et qu'il en avait marre d'être le gentil garçon sympa, le bon copain qui raconte des blagues. Hermione ne voulait pas sortir avec lui parce qu'elle n'était pas sûre de ses sentiments et qu'elle préférait qu'ils reste amis lui avait-elle répondu quand il lui avait enfin demandé d'être sa petite amie lors de leurs sept minutes au paradis la semaine passée et ils avaient attendu patiemment la fin de ses interminables sept minutes en silence et sans se regarder. La semaine s'était déroulée de la même façon, c'était à peine si ils s'étaient adressé la parole et personne ne l'avait remarqué, ils étaient amoureux et donc occupés entièrement par leur moitié elle aussi absente mentalement, Grabbe et Goyle étaient toujours à la ramasse ; ils se comprenaient entre eux en peu comme Fred et Georges, Hermione n'osait plus le regarder dans les yeux et même Harry était bizarre avec Malfoy. Tout avait changé et lui se retrouvait écarté de ces changements, c'est pourquoi il avait eu l'idée d'une nouvelle soirée en espérant que tout redevienne dans l'ordre mais Harry avait décidé de redevenir lui-même avec Malfoy juste à cette instant précis et la soirée s'était retrouvée reportée au lendemain, il n'avait qu'une journée à attendre, une journée de plus ou de moins n'allait pas le tuer ou tout changer définitivement, n'est-ce pas ?

Dortoir des Gryffondors.

Ils avaient tous souper (diner) à la table des Serpentards et avaient discuté de l'organisation de la soirée qui se ferait dans la tour d'astronomie (lieu neutre), ils iraient chercher des friandises et des boisons le samedi après-midi à Pré Au Lard. Pansy et Hermione avaient préparé quelques jeux qu'elles garderaient pour elles jusqu'au moment opportun avaient-elles déclaré solennellement. La soirée n'avait même pas commencée et Harry en avait déjà assez entendu, finalement il ne voulait plus y aller, on l'avait trainé de force à la précédente et il s'était retrouvé à faire une nuit blanche avec les Serpentards et avait même dû les embrasser. Il avait dû embrasser Malfoy plusieurs fois et il n'arrive plus à lui parler depuis, à part ce midi où il avait retrouvé l'usage de la parole et ça n'a rien donné de bon, qu'est-ce qui ce passait ? Il était dans son lit depuis une heure maintenant et regardait son plafond en repensant à cette journée, à cette semaine où tout les soirs il se retrouvait assis à côté de Ron sur un canapé sans s'adresser la parole et regarder les autres discuter et mettre au point leur plan pour rallier Draco à leur groupe, il fallait que l'idée vienne de lui sinon il n'accepterait jamais de s'asseoir avec eux, Grabbe et Goyle avaient été recruté et ça avait marcher.

Ron ronflait dans le lit d'à côté et Harry n'arriverait pas à dormir et il décida d'aller faire un tour dans le parc. Il enfila son jeans et ses baskets sans prendre la peine de les attachées conservant le t-shirt noir qu'il mettait pour dormir prit sa veste et sorti sans réveiller ses camarades de chambre ; il ne prit pas sa cape d'invisibilité, elle ne lui servait plus car il connaissait par cœur les heures de passage de Rusard et tout les passages secrets du château.

Aux environs de minuit.

Harry était assis au bord du lac et faisait des ricochets avec des cailloux, il essayait tout du moins, il n'avait réussi qu'à en faire couler une dizaine au fond de l'eau et seul un ou deux avait réellement ricoché une fois pour couler eux aussi. Il se décida à retourner dans sa chambre et tenter à nouveau de dormir. Il était presque minuit, la lune était pleine et haute dans le ciel, il eu une pensé pour Remus en la regardant et se leva pour récupérer sa veste sur laquelle il s'était assis et reparti en direction du château.

Une fois à l'intérieur il évita de justesse Rusard en empruntant une porte secrète pour se retrouver à proximité du couloir qui menait aux dortoirs de sa maison et se dirigea vers celui-ci. Arrivé près des escaliers, il aperçut un couple s'embrasser et reconnu Blaise et Ginny, il décida d'attendre qu'ils se séparent et ne put s'empêcher de les regarder avec envie. Il aurait voulu être à leur place, juste heureux et bien dans les bras de celui ou celle qu'on aime mais il n'y avait pas droit comme beaucoup d'autre chose. Il était encore plus surveiller par les journalistes depuis la fin de la guerre, il en avait suffisamment souffert et ne voulait pas que d'autres gens soit exposé à cette sensation d'oppression qu'il avait en permanence sur lui. Il attendait la fin de cette année avec impatience, il pourrait enfin s'éloigner du monde sorcier et commencer à vivre pour lui et plus pour les autres, Draco l'avait piqué aux vifs avec sa remarque sur ses responsabilités et lui avait répondu du tact au tact, Hermione les avaient empêché de se disputer et il avait préféré se taire pour le reste du repas.

Le couple se sépara dans un dernier baiser et Blaise se dirigea vers lui.

« Hey, bonne nuit Harry. »lui dit Blaise avec un signe de la main.

« Bonne nuit. » lui répondit Harry en un hochement de tête et un faible sourire. Il tourna dans le couloir pour rejoindre l'escalier quand il entendit une voix trainante derrière lui.

« Alors Potter, on traine encore dans les couloirs ! »

Draco faisait sa ronde, quand il vit Blaise et Ginny s'embrasser une dernière fois avant de se quitter pour la nuit. Ils étaient inséparables depuis la rentrée des vacances de noël même si Draco ne savait pas que la petite amie de Blaise était Ginny, il savait que son meilleur ami était avec une fille. Il l'avait poussé à lui écrire pendant les vacances et ça avait marché et depuis la semaine passée il connaissait l'identité de cette fille, il l'avait compris au moment même où il avait vu Blaise croiser le regard de Ginny en début de soirée. Ils avaient joué à ce jeu moldu et tout le monde avait su. Maintenant, le couple ne se cachait plus et ne se quittait plus en dehors des cours sauf la nuit et ils se disaient bonne nuit comme tout les soirs depuis près d'un mois au bas de l'escalier du dortoir des Gryffondors. Draco vit Ginny monter et Blaise partir vers le couloir de l'autre côté. Il se dirigea à son tour vers le couloir pour continuer sa ronde, quand il vit Harry.

« Alors Potter, on traine encore dans les couloirs ! »dit-il en se rapprochant.

« Moi, jamais, je vais dans mon dortoir, ça ne se voit pas ? » dit-il faussement vexé et montrant du doigt l'escalier.

« Mais, bien sûr »répondit-il, s'approchant encore pour se tenir à un mètre de lui.

« Tout à fait ! »le nargua Harry en faisant un pas vers lui.

Ils se regardaient avec une lueur de défi dans les yeux, comme au bon vieux temps, enfin pensaient-ils. Les deux garçons se rapprochaient l'un de l'autre imperceptiblement jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se frôlent et qu'un bruit retenti. Ils se séparèrent et ils virent qu'une statue était tombée sans raison apparente.

« Bon… et bien… bonne nuit. » dit Harry partant déjà vers l'escalier une main dans les cheveux, son bras cachant à moitié son visage et baissant légèrement la tête pour ne pas croiser le regard de Draco qui lui répondit par réflexe.

« Oui ! Bonne nuit. » il n'avait pas compris tout de suite ce qui se passait et regardait Harry monter l'escalier.

Voilà le chapitre est arrivé un peu tard mais une fin de session d'exam de quatre semaines doit être fêtée dignement.

Le prochain arrivera plus tôt, j'espère pour vendredi sinon pour après le 6 juillet vacances sans connexion internet oblige.

Est-ce que je peux ma permettre de demander des reviews, quand même ? :-D


	4. Chapter 4

On ne tire pas sur l'auteur ! Certains on peut-être attendu la suite et on abandonné l'attente pensant cette fic abandonnée. Mais non, je suis toujours là et je terminerai cette histoire avec le prochain chapitre (pas encore écrit, non on ne frappe pas!) l'année est passée plus vite que prévu et les cours ne mon pas laissé une minute à moi et pour l'année qui vient ça va être pire, j'ai aussi deux autre fic en projet mais j'attends d'avoir plus pour mettre en ligne.

Voilà je vous laisse avec ce chapitre.

**Le jeu de la bouteille****.**

**Chapitre 4 : soirée pleine de surprise**** en perspective.**

L'homme avait observé le petit groupe d'adolescent se rejoindre devant la salle sur demande se demandant comment il avait appris sont existence, il ne s'en rappelait plus, décidément sa mémoire lui jouait des tours. Soit, le groupe entra et il ne tarda pas à entendre des rires. Par où pouvait-il encore entrer sans être remarqué ?

****

« Harry ! Réveille-toi ! Bon sang, jamais j'aurais cru devoir faire ça un jour. »

Harry tourna sa tête sur la droite pour apercevoir son meilleur ami gesticulant et le regardant avec insistance et autre chose mais quoi, il était trop endormi pour comprendre. Depuis quand était-il réveiller avant lui ? Et c'était ce rêve avec Dr... Malfoy, ah non _ça_ c'était pas un rêve c'était arrivé.

« Dépêche lève-toi ! » mais c'est qu'il est pressé en plus.

Grrrrrrrrr…c'est un grognement qui lui répondit mais Harry consentit à retirer sa tête de son oreiller pour bailler à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et retomber comme un poids mort.

« Ah non… » s'exclama Ron et il arracha les couvertures, sortit sa baguette et fit l'éviter la belle au bois dormant hors de son lit et annula le sort à un mètre du sol. Harry eu droit à la plus belle chute de sa vie en s'écrasant lamentablement ce qui acheva de le réveiller. Il se leva en se frottant la joue qui avait heurtée le sol et fusillant du regard son réveil, il lui dit :

« Mais quelle heure il est ? »

« Il onze heures, on était sensé avoir entrainement à neuf heure trente et t'étais sensé me réveiller, maintenant il reste plus qu'une demie heure d'entrainement donc on a tout raté et en plus demain on a match contre Serpentards. On va se faire tuer, massacrer, ratatiner par l'équipe adverse mais par les nôtres aussi parce qu'on s'est pas entrainé ! » Ron avait parlé tellement vite qu'Harry n'avait pas tout suivi, il avait entendu entrainement, Serpentard, tuer, massacrer et ratatiner et il réalisa.

« Merde l'entrainement… et le match! »

« Waouh, il a compris, des fois je me demande comment t'as fais pour rester en vie si longtemps, même moi je suis moins à la masse au réveil. »

« Je crois qu'une douche me réveillerai. » et Harry se dirigea vers la salle de bain attrapant un jeans au passage.

« Ouais, c'est ça ! » murmura Ron pour lui-même, il commençait à en avoir marre de toutes ces histoires de couple et Hermione qui n'osait plus le regarder dans les yeux, on aurait même dit qu'elle l'évitait.

12h30 Grande salle.

Tous réunis, à ce qui fut à une grande époque, la table des Serpentards. Harry et Ron avaient eu droit à une sacrée engueulade digne de ce nom pour leur absence à l'entrainement par la quasi-totalité de l'équipe et surtout le capitaine qui ne digérait toujours pas le fait d'avoir obtenu son poste uniquement parce qu'Harry l'avait refusé et donc n'arrivait pas à asseoir son autorité comme il aimait se l'entendre dire. Les autres membres de l'équipe ne le respectant pas plus que ça et leurs résultats s'en faisait ressentir, ils avaient d'ailleurs gagné leur dernier match contre Serdaigles uniquement car un cognard à distrait l'attrapeur adverse et Harry avait pu attraper le vif d'or. Ron était muet et semblait énervé contre Harry et le regardait déçu. Harry lui était remonté, il n'avait pas apprécié certains commentaires de son capitaine qu'il n'aimait vraiment pas, il pensait que finalement il aurait dû accepter ce poste pour rabattre son caquet à l'autre ¿ɵʍ*#^`.

Draco avait l'air de ne pas avoir dormi depuis deux jours et Pansy qui pour une fois avait détourné son attention de son chéri lui fit la remarque.

« Hé ben alors, qui est-ce qui t'as fatigué comme ça mon Drakichou ! Il va falloir que tu me le présente. » et elle éclata de rire qui s'arrêta net avec un sursaut quand elle croisa le regard qui aurait pu la tuer du très mal réveillé Drakichou qui, de un ne supportait pas ce surnom et de deux n'aimait pas cette insinuation concernant sa sexualité, personne n'avait à savoir. La demoiselle se réfugia alors dans les bras de son Nevichou qui lui n'avait rien à redire sur son surnom. Hermione comprit que c'était le moment de changer de sujet.

« Et alors pour cette aprèm on part à quatorze heures comme ça on a toute l'après-midi pour acheter les bonbons et aller boire un verre… ou manger une glace avant de rentrer pour le souper (diner) et on se retrouve devant l'entrée pour y aller tous ensemble. D'accord ! » très bonne diversion pensa-t-elle et en plus elle a casé son programme, depuis trois jours elle avait envie de glace à la pistache et au moins Pansy viendrai avec elle car elle avait trouvé un jeu supplémentaire pour ce soir et voulait absolument lui en parler avant car nécessitant une escapade chez les moldus, il lui fallait une diversion.

« Ouais, une glace ! Ça c'est bien » c'est Ron qui avait parlé bien sûr, l'évocation de glace l'avait soudainement détendu. Quand une voix trainante dit :

« Ah ben voilà le ventre-sur-patte-de-mauvaise qui se sent mieux ! »

« Harry ! » s'exclama faussement indigné Hermione qui elle non plus ne supportait plus ce mec mais ne pouvait pas supportée non plus l'idée qu'Harry parle comme Malfoy. Pansy le regarda pensive elle qui avait cru un instant que Draco avait parlé d'une voix légèrement différente mais exactement sur le même ton qu'a son habitude quand il s'adressait au roux, ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour ne plus insulté les Gryffondors à haute voix tout du moins et en réalisant que tous regardaient Harry-le-gentil-sauveur, elle se demanda si celui-ci ne trainait pas un peu trop avec Dray.

« Pas mal ! » fit le Dray en question sur le même ton trainant qui caractérise particulièrement bien sa voix, avec un signe de tête et un sourire en coin approbateur pour son nouvel ami dans un futur proche si il continuait sur cette voie.

« Si tu continue comme ça on pourrai croire que le grand sauveur a rejoint le camp des méchants Serpents ! »

« Ouais t'aurais peut-être dû laisser le choixpeau t'envoyer à Serpentard » lâcha Ron en se levant et en laissant là tout un groupe de jeunes gens avec une expression de stupeur et d'incrédulité totalement indescriptible cherchant une quelconque confirmation ou infirmation de cette bombe lâchée en plein diner (déjeuner) pour pouvoir respirer à nouveau. Ils fixaient tous Harry, qui tout d'un coup, avait le regard fuyant et les joues roses.

« Harry? C'est vrai? » tenta Hermione.

Un hochement de tête lui répondit que oui.

« Hé ben ça alors ! J'y aurai jamais cru » dit Blaise.

« Ça m'étonne pas t'en que ça, j'ai déjà eu des doutes. Un gentil petit Gryffondor qui a autant de répondant, ce n'est pas normal. » énonça Draco.

« C'est vrai tout les héros doivent avoir un secret honteux et un côté noir. » précisa Ginny.

« Comment ça ! Un secret honteux, il devrait être fier d'avoir pu appartenir à une si importante et glorieuse maison ! » s'indigna Pansy.

« Ah mais je ne parlais pas de ça ! » précisa Ginny s'attirant un regard qui en disait long sur l'interrogatoire qu'elle allait subir d'ici sous peu de la part de miss Parkinson qui en a fait sa spécialité.

14h00 Grille du château.

« Tout le monde est là ? » demanda Hermione en regardant autour d'elle.

« Non, il manque…ah mais les voilà ! » s'écria Neville en apercevant Harry et Draco arriver ensemble du château.

« Tiens donc… » lui murmura Pansy à l'oreille et il la regarda d'un air entendu. Il savait ce que mijotait sa chérie mais ne s'en était pas mêlé. Elle lui avait expliqué en détail son PLAN pour les rapprochés et quand il lui avait dit que cela ne pourrai pas marcher car aucun des garçons ne feraient le premier pas étant donné qu'aucun des deux n'étaient gay, détail qu'elle avait oublié mais elle lui rétorqua qu'il n'était pas un Serpentard et que les Serpentards gardaient bien leurs secrets donc il ne savait pas tout et son PLAN allait fonctionner à merveille avec un peu de bonne volonté et de courage gryffondorien. Ces sous-entendus l'avait laissé perplexe et il était certain qu'elle gardait d'autres secrets comme elle lui avait si bien dit.

« Bien, maintenant que les amoureux on fini leurs cachoteries ! On peut y aller. » s'écria t'elle à son tour pour attirer l'attention de tous et ils se mirent en route. Après cette déclaration Draco fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils, Harry lui n'avait pas suivi et se demandait de qui elle parlait.

Arrivés devant le _trois balais,_ Hermioneattira Pansy à elle en lui tapant légèrement l'épaule et lui chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille puis s'exclama :

« Avec Pansy, on doit aller chercher quelques trucs pour ce soir, allez chercher les friandises et on se rejoint ici dans une heure » sur ce, elle prit son amie par le bras et elles s'éloignèrent.

Une fois hors de portée des autres Pansy lui demanda :

« Une heure ! Tu es sûre qu'on aura le temps ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, on aura tout le temps… et les jumeaux ont déjà tout préparé »

« Mais… » tenta Pansy mais l'autre jeune fille la coupa.

« On doit passer chez moi, les jumeaux nous prête leur cheminé. »

« Granger ! J'ai vraiment une mauvaise influence sur toi, tu en deviens machiavélique. » Fit-elle songeuse.

« Tu n'es absolument pas responsable, j'étais déjà comme ça » lui rétorqua la Gryffondor avec un sourire presque…malfoyien mais plus mystérieux.

Les adolescents restés devant le bar ne comprirent pas tout de suite ce qui se passait, depuis quand Hermione avait les commandes et Pansy était son bras droit, quand une voix retentit.

« Bon alors, on va pas rester planté là ! Si on allait les cherchés ses bonbons. » Dit Neville.

« Ouais, allons-y. On a qu'une heure pour faire le plein » s'exclama Blaise en partant vers le magasin. Tous le suivirent sans plus trop réfléchir aux manigances des deux filles.

Le magasin était déjà bondé d'élèves en tout genre, nos amis décidèrent donc de se séparer en groupe de deux pour parcourir l'ensemble des rayons et récolter le maximum de friandises ou tout du moins leurs préférées. Tous armés d'un sac ils se dispersèrent, Blaise et Ginny partirent vers le fond de la boutique, Grabbe et Goyle allèrent vers la gauche, Ron et Neville s'occuperaient de la partie de droite et Draco et Harry se retrouvèrent une fois de plus en tête à tête pour s'occuper des deux rayons centraux.

Au _trois balais._

Une heure plus tard et deux sacs de friandises débordants déposés au pied de la table autour de laquelle le groupe du magasin attentait depuis déjà presque une demi-heure Hermione et Pansy et avait, après un premier quart d'heure d'attente, décider de prendre une première _bièreaubeurre_. Harry regardait la porte d'entrée fixement depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés et n'avait participé à la conversation que pour signifier son accord pour le premier verre qui par ailleurs était encore plein devant lui. Il attendait impatiemment Hermione pour le sortir de cette situation particulièrement embarrassante, il était coincé entre Grabbe et Goyle à sa droite et Draco à sa gauche, puis Blaise et Ginny dans leur petit monde, en face de G&G, Ron et Neville discutait de plante enfin Neville parlait Ron essayait de suivre ou fait semblant de l'écouter. Quand la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer… un groupe de Poufsouffle, Harry se décida à commencer sa boisson le temps passerait en peu plus vite peut-être, il saisi son verre quand la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau sur les deux filles tant attendues. Elles portaient chaque une un sac, l'un de la boutique Wesley, l'autre d'un grand magasin moldu où avait-elles bien pu aller ? La réponse n'allait pas trop attendre, elles s'approchaient de la table après les avoir repérés.

« Sympa de nous avoir attendues ! » s'exclama Pansy en regardant les verres sur la table.

« Vous avez une demi-heure de retard ! On n'allait pas occuper une table sans rien commander le temps que vous daignées faire acte de présence, surtout sans savoir quand vous alliez arrivées. » lui répondit Draco en ajoutant d'un geste du bras désignant les places vides en face :

« On vous a gardé des places. Asseyez-vous et commandez, nous n'avons pas fini notre verre et Harry a le sien encore plein. Tu vois que l'on vous a attendu sinon on serrai rentré au château »

« Houhou _môsieur ponctualité_ a parlé, on a eu un imprévu, une idée de dernière minute qui nous a retenue une petite demi-heure, c'est pas la fin du monde » lui dit Pansy en s'asseyant à coté d'Hermione.

« Qu'est ce que vous faites avec un sac moldu ? » intervient Harry.

« C'est l'idée de dernière minute, on est allée chez moi chercher un jeu pour ce soir et j'ai fait visiter la maison à Pansy lui expliquant deux trois trucs moldus, on est allée à la cuisine… »

« Il y avait un truc, le micro-onde, j'ai **adoré**, c'est pour cuire ça marche quasi aussi vite qu'un sort de réchauffement ! » Pansy venait abruptement de couper la parole à Hermione qui reprit son explication comme si elle n'avait été interrompue, elle en avait l'habitude.

« Et à côté du micro-onde se trouvait une bouteille de Coca et forcément elle a voulu gouter dés que je lui ai dis que ça se buvait… »

« J'ai **adoré**, il fallait que tout le monde y goute, alors on a été en acheté mais on dû y aller à pied donc ça nous a pris du temps et six bouteilles de Coca c'est lourd ! On a dû les porter jusque chez elle pour pouvoir les allégées par un sort avant de rentrer. » Pansy venait encore une fois de couper Hermione, elle avait **adoré** le monde moldu et voulait y retourner.

« Ah oui bien sûr, la visite chez moi reste entre nous. » précisa quand même Hermione.

Le reste de l'après midi se passa calmement, Pansy raconta en détail tous ce qu'elle a vu et ressenti lors de sa visite chez les moldus, Draco lui demanda des précisions apparemment fasciné par tous ce qu'elle disait, deux autres _bièreaubeurre _y passaient, Harry se détendit en voyant les deux sangs purs allergiques aux moldus quasi prêt à organiser des visites guidés de ce monde incroyablement méconnu et qui devrait être beaucoup mieux considérer d'après leurs dires.

Salle sur demande.

Le souper (diner) s'était déroulé sans encombre, à part peut-être, une arrivée quelque peu remarquée. Ils avaient débarqués en retard et en plein fou rire dans la grande salle. Ils avaient alors mangé en toute hâte, pour se préparer pour leur soirée juste après et avaient changé le lieu de rendez-vous, la salle sur demande pouvant leur permettre d'y passer la nuit et dormir dans des lits quand même plus confortable que le sol de la tour et elle a également l'avantage d'être plus discrète.

Ils étaient installés autour d'une table basse, sur laquelle étaient disposés les bonbons et les boissons. Les maitres de cérémonie autoproclamées se faisaient attendre, elles avaient fait installer un paravent et c'étaient réfugiées derrière celui-ci pour installer le premier jeu en interdisant formellement à quiconque d'essayer d'apercevoir ce qu'elles faisaient. On entendait des bruits de pas et des froissements de papier.

« Voilà, c'est fait ! » s'exclama Hermione.

Les filles réapparurent et retiraient le paravent pour laisser apparaitre au sol un carré blanc avec des ronds de couleurs verte, rouge, jaune et bleue.

« Voici le jeu _twister_ ! » s'exclamèrent les filles en cœur.

« On jouera par quatre et les vainqueurs jouerons une finale. »

« Ah oui et on est sensé faire quoi ? » demanda Blaise.

« Très simple, on fait tourner la flèche et quand elle s'arrête, on fait se qu'elle dit ! Par exemple : mets la main droite sur le rond rouge et tu bouge plus jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Le premier qui tombe a perdu. » Expliqua Hermione.

« Tout le monde a compris ? On y va ! Le premier groupe, les gryffondors Hermione, Harry, Ron et Nev. » Continua Pansy.

« Aller debout ! Deux de ce côté et deux de l'autre. » Les motiva Hermione en se plaçant.

« Je fais l'arbitre ! » dit Pansy

« Tout le monde est prêt, alors on met le pied droit sur le bleu »continua-t-elle en faisant tourner la flèche. Tous s'exécutèrent et le jeu continua, ils comprirent vite la difficulté du jeu lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent presqu'à quatre pattes et suspendu dans le vide l'un sur l'autre. Le premier à tomber fut Neville qui n'arrivait pas à atteindre le vert de sa main gauche. A la consigne suivante, Harry glissa à son tour en étendant la jambe. Ron fini par gagner cette manche, Hermione n'arrivant pas à atteindre le rouge n'ayant pas le bras assez long.

« Maintenant, les serpentards Draco, Pansy, Vince et Greg. » énonça Hermione qui se chargeait de l'arbitrage de cette nouvelle partie. Les jeunes se mirent en place et le jeu commença.

« Main gauche sur le rouge » s'exclama Hermione. Les consignes se suivirent jusqu'à ce que Goyle glisse en emportant Pansy et Vince dans sa chute seul Draco resta en place quelques secondes de plus et gagna cette partie. Comme Blaise et Ginny n'avait pas encore joué, ils refirent une partie avec les perdants des manches précédentes, Neville et Greg. C'est Ginny qui l'emporta haut la main. La finale eu donc lieu entre Ron, Draco, Ginny et Harry car Hermione et Pansy confièrent l'arbitrage à Vince et s'isolèrent pour préparer la suite, Neville et Greg ayant déjà rejoué, c'est Harry qui si colla.

La partie fut serrée, après la chute de Ron, les trois autres se disputaient le tapis de jeu pour la victoire jusqu'à ce que Ginny ne puisse atteindre le vert à l'extrémité du tapis. Harry se retrouva sous Draco dans une position ressemblant vaguement à un pont avec les mains de l'autre garçon de part et d'autre de la tête et une de ses jambes entre les siennes. Ils tombèrent alors dans cette position leurs lèvres s'effleurant dans la chute et sans pouvoir déterminer qui avait fait chuter l'autre.

« J'ai gagné ! » s'écria Draco en se relevant précipitamment.

« Surement pas ! Tu m'es tombé dessus, j'ai gagné. » rétorqua Harry aussi vite en se redressant sur les coudes.

« Bon d'accord, vous avez gagné tout les deux, le but était seulement de s'amuser ! Tiens, prend ça. » coupa court Hermione en leur fourrant dans la main une _bière au beurre._

Tout ça pour ça me direz-vous ! Oui et bien c'est comme ça et la suite attendra encore un peu, désolé. :-D

une review quand même, même pour vous plaindre de l'attente…ou pas.


End file.
